Difficulties for London
by supercool
Summary: London's cousin is coming to stay in her suite, which means she'll now have to share everything... Next Chapter is up! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

-1Chapter 1 - A new "sister" for London.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I don't own anything in TSLOZAC.

" Maddie! I have to tell you something really important!" London yelled at the top of her voice.

"Yeh?" Maddie said drinking her coffee. She was used to London's "important things". They usually were that one of the seats I her limo had a scratch.

" Daddy's niece is coming to live here for six months and she's staying… with me in my suite! She'll be like … my sister!"

" You - sharing ure room with ure cousin?!? This should be funny".

" Why?"

"London, you've never shared anything in your life! Now you'll have to share the bathroom, your jewellery and maybe even your clothes".

" What!?! I'm not sharing anything with some low down cousin that's come to stay! I'm going to ring Daddy myself to ask if she has to stay in my suite".

London picked up her phone and started dialling her fathers number.

" Daddy! Can you please tell your niece to stay somewhere else, I really don't want to share my things with her."

" London! It's about time you learnt how to share. There is no other place for my niece to stay," her father said.

" What's wrong with the ground?"

"London!"

" Yes Daddy."

" She's staying in your suite".

" But Daddy, please…" Her father had hung up. London threw her $200 phone down on the floor.

" So when is this relation of yours coming?" Maddie asked.

" Tomorrow morning," London said, sulkily.

" Good luck with that," Maddie said, tapping London on her shoulder and walking off.

Sorry if this chapter is too short, next chapter will be longer.

Next Chapter: London's cousin arrives…


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2:

A/N: Hope you like this chapter please review it! Thank you to the people that reviewed the last chapter!

The next day had come, the hardest day of London's life (well besides the day her straightener broke). London waited by the door to see what her cousin would look like.

" London, don't look so scared!," Maddie said, putting her arm around London. "She's probably really cool - maybe you'll make a new friend".

" Maybe your right - I mean, she is _my _cousin so she's probably just like me!"

" Then you should be worried".

"Maddie!"

"Okay, okay only a joke".

" What joke?"

" Nothing London," Maddie said, laughing at how dumb her friend was.

Then suddenly the door opened. London ran to the door eagerly waiting for her cousin to come in. The door opened and in walked MR MOSBY.

" Your not related to me!" London said annoyed. She had hoped it would be her cousin that had walked in.

" Thank god," Mr. Mosby said, " your cousin has just arrived she will be here in a minute I just met her".

" What's she like?"

" Oh very nice, decent sort of girl, very well mannered". _ "Maybe some of her qualities will rub off on you," Mr. Mosby thought to himself._

" Look, here she is!". In walked a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked about London's age. She wore quite ordinary clothes, unlike London's "over the top" clothes.

" Oh hello, you must be London," the girl said very politely, " my name is Lindsey".

" Hi," London said cheerfully, quite liking her cousin.

" I'll take you up to your suite," Mr. Mosby said, with his biggest smile and his softest voice."

" London, take her bags!" Mr. Mosby said in his regular voice (mean domineering etc.)

" But I just had a manicure!"

" London my dear could you please take Lindsey's bag to her suite," Mr. Mosby said in a very smooth voice.

" You called me a dear!"

" I'll do something worse if you don't take up the bags".

" Fine," London said angrily.

" I'll help you," Maddie said taking the "heavy" burden off London's hands.

When Mr. Mosby had showed Lindsey her suite, he left her, Maddie and London together.

" I've never seen so many clothes in a wardrobe," Lindsey exclaimed,

"it must take you two minutes to get dressed!"

" Two minutes - p-lease! She takes about three hours and she never knows what to wear," Maddie said.

" Is that a real pearl necklace?," Lindsey asked.

" Yeah, what's the big deal I've got about ten of them," London said.

" If she ever needs anything she just calls her father, her life is so easy!" Maddie said.

" Not true, sometimes he doesn't answer his phone," London said.

" Whatever," Maddie said.

" Oh no, I just tore my skirt!" Lindsey exclaimed.

" Why don't you borrow one of London's skirts," Maddie suggested.

" NOOOO!!!!!" London screamed.

Next Chapter: London has to learn how to share…


End file.
